His Eyes Only
by Alyaa
Summary: Lors d’un après-midi pluvieux dans l’appartement de Logan, Max essaye de déterminer la couleur des yeux de ce dernier. Courant saison 1. M/L. Traduction d'une fic de All Grown Up.


First of all, a **huge thank you **to All Grown Up who allowed me to share this translation ! Many many thanks AGU !  
Avant toute chose, un **énorme merci** à All Grown Up qui m'a autorisé à partager cette traduction !

Titre : His Eyes Only  
(ndt : _Eyes__Only_ est le nom du _Veilleur_ dans la version originale – pour les non-anglophones, _eye_ signifie _œil_. Littéralement l'expression pourrait être traduite par _Seulement Des Yeux_ ou plus joliment _Juste Un Regard._ Ici, le jeu de mot sur le titre donnerait _Seulement _Ses_ Yeux_).

Auteur : All Grown Up

Disclaimer : Dark Angel ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Lors d'un après-midi pluvieux dans l'appartement Logan, Max essaye de déterminer la couleur des yeux de ce dernier. Mi-saison 1.

Note : bleu, vert, bleu tirant sur le vert, vert tirant sur le bleu… mon plaisir (qui j'espère sera le vôtre) est venu de l'incapacité de tous à se mettre d'accord sur la couleur des yeux de Logan. Cependant, je ne peux m'accorder tout le mérite de l'idée du graffiti… Je suis presque sûre que _M/L Only _l'a utilisé dans l'une de ses histoires.

NdT : en fait, on aperçoit une peinture du _Eyes Only_ dans le tout premier épisode, quand Max sort de l'immeuble après avoir rendue visite à son ami Théo – c'est la toute première fois qu'on voit l'image du piratage de réseau du Veilleur dans la série.  
All Grown Up a un très joli style, j'espère que je lui fais honneur avec cette traduction.

Si à l'issue de votre lecture vous voulez lui laisser un message directement, vous trouverez sa fic en anglais ici : .net/s/4580883/1/

* * *

La douce pluie de Seattle crépitait en rythme sur la large baie vitrée du bel appartement de Cale, estompant le paysage familier, vue dégagée sur la ligne d'horizon éclairée d'un trait de lumière peinte au doigt. La chaleureuse lueur des bougies ricochait sur la fenêtre et illuminait la pièce auparavant plongée dans l'obscurité suite à la panne d'électricité qui s'était abattue sur le secteur 9. Un fond de musique classique et un vin sombre enveloppaient les sens de Max qui, alors qu'elle s'adossait au canapé et fermait les yeux, s'amusa du romantisme que la scène aurait revêtu pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais c'était Logan – vin, musique et bougies étaient un mode de vie et les seuls luxes qu'il s'autorisait au cœur de sa croisade contre le mal et la corruption, ou quelque soit le nom qu'il voulait bien lui donner. A cet instant, Max était trop rassasiée et satisfaite pour formuler d'âpres pensées à propos du Veilleur.

Le glissement silencieux des roues sur le bois lustré marqua l'arrivée de Logan, et plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux, Max se servit de ses sens pour suivre ses déplacements dans la pièce. Elle l'entendit poser la bouteille de vin et son verre sur la table basse, puis enclencher ses freins à quelques pas du canapé. Le temps fut paisible et figé pendant un moment, puis Logan laissa échapper un léger gloussement qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête dans sa direction.

"Quelque chose de drôle ?" demanda-t-elle feignant d'être froissée.

Il sourit et croisa les bras en s'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil. "Tu as l'air à ton aise", observa-t-il d'un air amusé.

"Longue journée", fut tout ce qu'elle répondit avant de refermer les yeux.

"Et comment sont les rues de Seattle ses jours-ci ?"

Elle l'entendit se resservir en vin et tendit son verre pour du rab. "Comme d'habitude… sales, bondées, corrompues… et pleines de déchets dégoûtants".

Logan rit encore et lui rendit un verre plein. Elle se redressa pour le saisir.

"En fait, j'ai vu un fan'art du Veilleur aujourd'hui".

Pour toute réponse, il afficha un air interrogateur, perplexe.

"J'ai déjeuné au parc avec Original Cindy et Kendra, et il y avait une large peinture murale. Exactement comme tes piratages du réseau".

"Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que le Veilleur avait ce genre de… fan. Tu en vois souvent ?"

"Ca oui, tu es partout dans Seattle, spécialement dans les secteurs pauvres. 'Allez en paix' et tout ça, gravé sur les tables, bombé sur les affiches des élections, tu sais. Le vandalisme pour la bonne cause". Max sourit largement et sirota un peu de vin.

Logan faisait délicatement rouler son verre entre ses doigts, signe qu'il était totalement plongé dans ses pensées. "Et bien, je suppose que c'est important d'avoir une présence au-dehors", murmura-t-il après une minute ou deux.

Peu disposée à laisser les affaires du Veilleur ruiner la quiétude de la soirée, Max se pencha vivement, s'empara de son verre de vin et le posa à sa portée sur la table basse. "Non non, tu ne vas pas faire une fixette là-dessus. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Tu inspires les gens et ils réagissent positivement, avec ce qu'ils peuvent. C'est une bonne chose." Max sourit et Logan ne put que sourire en retour.

"Je suppose que je suis une sorte de Robin des Bois moderne. Voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres ?"

"Nan, je crois plutôt que tu es leur Batman ou un truc comme ça".

Logan rit. "Batman hein ?"

"Ouais, tu sais, super héros, identité secrète, sauver le monde, blah blah…"

"Woof woof" *, termina Logan. "Et ça fait de toi Robin ?"

"Ca dépend. Ce surnom m'inciterait-il à te flanquer une dérouillée ?"

"Probablement. Que penses-tu du lycra ?" Il eut un sourire joueur. Max préféra éviter ce sourire et termina son verre au lieu de répondre. Pendant que Logan la resservait, elle songea à poser la question qui l'avait taraudée toute la journée. En fait les deux questions…

"Tu veux que je sorte les échecs ?"

Les échecs – une très bonne diversion pour ses pensées. "Seulement si tu es prêt à te faire botter les fesses".

"J'imagine que je suis maso", dit-il un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il termina son vin et roula jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté sans remarquer que Max avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant une fois de plus sa pause déjeuner dans le parc…

"_C'est nouveau", commenta Original Cindy alors qu'elle jetait son dévolu sur le banc qui semblait le plus propre du parc._

"_Hein ?" Max arrêta de bidouiller le cadenas de son vélo et Original Cindy tendit un doigt manucuré dans la direction du mur qui leur faisait face de l'autre côté de la rue._

"_Peinture fraîche", dit-elle. "Merde, plutôt bonne d'ailleurs"._

_Max contempla la minutieuse reproduction du masque rouge, blanc et bleu ; l'artiste avait, avec justesse, percé la détermination et le sens de la justice du regard de Logan. Et sous ses yeux, en grosses lettres blanches était écrit : LE VEILLEUR SURVEILLE SANS RELACHE._

"_Salut les filles". Les coursières se retournèrent à l'arrivée de Kendra qui vint se percher sur le banc._

"_Salut Kendra, qu'est-ce tu fais là copine ?" Original Cindy et la bombe blonde se frappèrent le poing en guise de salut._

"_Eh ben, vu que je n'ai actuellement ni boulot ni petit ami, déjeuner avec vous deux est la meilleure raison qui m'ait fait quitter mon appartement"._

_Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, puis Kendra remarqua le graffiti du Veilleur._

"_Oh, j'aimerais qu'il soit toujours en train de me regarder", soupira-t-elle. "Je pourrais me perdre dans cet adorable bleu en une seconde"._

"_Bleu ? Ma fille, à quoi tu te charges ? Les yeux de ce type sont verts"._

_Max leva les yeux de son déjeuner, essayant de se rappeler comment la conversation avait commencé._

"_Tu veux rire ! Bleu océan, je suis formel"._

"_Ok, peut-être vert bleu. Mais Original Cindy a toujours été convaincu qu'ils étaient verts. Comme une pluie de printemps"._

"_Ecoute-toi devenir poète", rit Kendra._

"_Hé, Original Cindy ne sait peut-être pas tout à propos des hommes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne sait pas apprécier la beauté quand elle la voit"._

"_Amen, ma sœur"._

_Max eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant qu'elles étaient toujours en train de parler du graffiti de l'autre côté de la rue – ou, plus précisément, du sujet du graffiti. Sujet qu'elle connaissait bien… sans parler du fait que ce sujet occupait déjà un peu trop ses pensées sans l'aide de ses amies._

"_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Max ?" Kendra cherchait un appui hétérosexuel._

"_Je n'y ai jamais songé", répondit-elle succinctement en gardant les yeux sur son déjeuner. C'était vrai – l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit – mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'opinion définie sur la couleur des yeux de Logan. Elle devrait au moins savoir ça ; après tout, cet homme et elle étaient bons amis, et son entraînement à Manticore lui avait appris à enregistrer ce genre de détails. Max fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tout ça était si banal… pourquoi cela l'ennuyait-il ?_

"_Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?" Le trop plein d'hormones et les appétits permanent de Kendra jetèrent sur Max un regard incrédule, et Original Cindy paru surprise._

"_Mon Chou, t'es en train de nous dire que tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui était l'homme derrière le masque ? Tu regardes tous ses flashs, comme nous"._

_Max haussa les épaules, aussi évasive que possible. __"__Peu __importe__. __C'est juste un mec à la télé. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit…"_

"_Canon", acheva Kendra. Max savoura le fait que sa colocataire mette le doigt sur le mot qu'elle n'avait pu prononcer. "Probablement un fumeur canon, vu le son de sa voix"._

_Malgré elle, Max était intriguée par l'attraction qu'exerçait le Veilleur sur les femmes. Manifestement, elle avait raté un épisode. __"__Sérieusement__ ? __Vous fantasmez sur ces 60 secondes de flou du piratage du réseau ?"_

"_Ce n'est pas seulement ce que tu vois et entends, Mon Chou", expliqua Original Cindy. __"__C'est ce qu'il __est. __Le chevalier à l'armure étincelante. Il est profond et sentimental parce qu'il se soucie des petites gens, et il a le cran de se lever contre la corruption dans cette ville. Tout ce qu'une femme cherche chez un homme, j'ai pas raison ?" Cindy lança un regard à Kendra qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. _

"_Oh oui. __En plus il y a le mystère. Il est comme Batman ou un truc comme ça"._

"_Batman ?" __s'enquit Max._

"_Tu sais, super héros, identité secrète, sauvant le monde la nuit, venant au secours des demoiselles en détresse…" Kendra appuya ses derniers mots en battant des cils. Max ne voyait pas, évidemment, mais elle comprit cependant l'allusion à un personnage populaire d'avant l'impulsion._

_Original Cindy leva les yeux au ciel. "Chérie, si tu veux que M. le Veilleur vole à ton secours, tu devras faire la queue avec toutes les femelles de Seattle. Elles attendent toutes leur part de l'homme mystérieux"._

_Max déglutit._

"C'est ton tour, Max".

"Hein ?" Max revint doucement au présent et vit que Logan avait déjà bougé un de ses pions et attendait qu'elle en fasse autant.

"Je disais, c'est ton tour".

Le regard de Max glissa sur le plateau de jeu et elle dû se concentrer pour analyser la tactique potentielle préparée par Logan pour attaquer, mais elle attendit un petit moment avant de jouer, gagnant du temps pour se redonner une contenance. Pour une fois, Max remercia son cocktail génétique qui lui permettait des choses comme jouer aux échecs en pilote automatique.

"Alors, l'idée de ta notoriété te plaît-elle ?"

"Hmm ?" Logan était plus concentré qu'elle sur le jeu, légèrement penché au-dessus du plateau, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains croisées, plongé dans ses réflexions. Ce qui pourrait être un avantage pour elle…

"Tu digères ta célébrité ? Je veux dire, ton visage, ou au moins tes yeux et ta voix sont partout dans Seattle. Tout le monde en ville connaît Le Veilleur." Max espéra ardemment qu'il était trop occupé par les échecs pour remarquer la fêlure de sa voix sur le mot "yeux" **.

Logan bougea un autre pion, leva le regard sur elle, et Max ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses yeux étaient verts, le plus doux des verts… "_comme une pluie de printemps…"_

"Et bien", dit-il avec précaution, "je ne me vois pas vraiment comme étant le Veilleur. Et puis ce ne serait pas sage, pour une bonne raison. Personne n'est sensé savoir que je suis le Veilleur." A ces mots, Max lui renvoya un sourire effronté. "Et si je fais ne serait-ce qu'une petite erreur, ça remettrait tout le reste en cause".

"Alors à chaque fois que tu te places face à la camera, tu fais une crise identitaire ?" Max joua sans réfléchir.

Logan gloussa. "Avec ce type de travail, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout quand on mène une double vie – ou quand on développe un trouble de la personnalité multiple".

"Vous prêchez une convaincue, M. Cale".

Ils rirent, et brusquement Max eut une agréable révélation ; c'était _Logan_. Toutes les femmes de Seattle pouvaient convoiter le Veilleur, ça ne faisait aucune différence, parce que ce n'étaient qu'un visage et une voix sur un écran de télévision, pas un homme ; alors que Max était là, en ce moment, privilégiée par le destin ou autre chose, à boire du vin et jouer aux échecs avec… le Croisé aux _yeux bleus_ ?*** Etait-ce un tour joué par la lumière ? Max dut faire un effort conscient pour arrêter de fixer Logan et se concentrer sur le plateau d'échecs…

"_Vous croyez qu'à l'avenir on saura qui c'est ?" interrogea Kendra. "Peut-être qu'un jour, dans quelques années, il pourra se démasquer…"_

"_J'en doute", répondit Cindy__. __"En plus, où serait le plaisir là-dedans ?"_

"_Au moins pour savoir à quoi il ressemble vraiment", soupira la blonde avec mélancolie._

_Original Cindy __grogna__. __"T'inquiète pas. C'est pas comme s'il était parfait – ce n'est qu'un homme après tout."_

_Max jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies et changea définitivement de sujet. _

"Cette question a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec le graffiti que tu as vu aujourd'hui ?"

Max leva les yeux du plateau de jeu et plongea dans ceux bleu vert… non vert bleu… de Logan et se demanda si elle laissait un peu trop transparaître ses réflexions intérieures.

"Oui, je suppose", dit-elle, tentant de le désarmer en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur et le plus insouciant possible. "Je me demandais juste ce que c'était que d'être Logan Cale, le sauveur de l'univers".

"Je vois", sourit-il en avançant son cavalier. "Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu veux savoir ?"

Et tout ce à quoi Max pensa fut "Bon sang, est-ce un vert d'eau ou un bleu océan ?"

Elle observa le plateau pendant une minute entière, pesant sa curiosité inhérente de chaton et sa volonté de paraître détachée et nonchalante… Elle déplaça son fou, but une gorgée de vin et décréta qu'"au diable tout ça".

"En fait, il y a autre chose".

"D'accord". Logan déplaça une tour, croisa les bras et se redressa dans une attitude de 'Je suis prêt à tout entendre'.

"C'est un peu personnel". Max fit semblant d'être distraite par le pion qu'elle déplaçait.

"Personnel comment ? Embarrassant ?" Tout doucement, Logan se mettait sur ses gardes, et Max se sentit audacieuse. Peut-être était-ce simplement le vin. Elle secoua la tête.

"Pas embarrassant. Pas pour toi en tout cas".

L'instant qui suivit sembla durer une éternité pour Max ; ils étaient là, à se fixer l'un l'autre, le regard verrouillé, lui la défiant de poser sa question, et elle sentant sa détermination vaciller – mais au bout d'un moment, Logan se pencha imperceptiblement en avant, fit glisser un cavalier sur le plateau, et son sourire s'élargit. "Echec et mat".

Elle baissa les yeux, sincèrement surprise, et vit que c'était vrai – une preuve de sa complète distraction. Et maintenant Logan était assis là, jubilant en silence, sachant qu'il avait gagné plus qu'une partie d'échec, et ça ennuyait vraiment Max. Une retraite tactique s'imposait – avec toute la diplomatie dont on est capable quand on se retrouve la queue entre les jambes.

"D'accord, trop mortel, tu gagnes ce tour – mais les miracles ne se reproduisent pas deux fois. Prépare le plateau de jeu. Je vais chercher plus de vin".

Max se leva avec grâce et attrapa la bouteille vide qui trônait entre eux sur la table. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si son petit jeu avait pris. Logan leva les yeux sur elle, lui offrant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Max sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Se penchant doucement au-dessus des échecs, elle inclina solennellement son roi en signe de capitulation et s'en fut vers la cuisine. Elle ingurgita rapidement le fond de la bouteille en ravalant sa question en suspend, songea brièvement au frisson procuré par les mystères et dangers de l'intimité, et décida que parfois, c'était mieux de ne pas savoir.

_Fin_

* * *

* En version original "Blah blah, woof woof" était à la fois le titre et une réplique en gimmick de l'épisode « Avis de recherche » (1.08). Une manière de dire "et tout le tralala", "etc., etc.", ... Pour le doublage français (en France), l'expression fut traduite par "Blabla, il faut lutter". La première fois elle est prononcée par Max : "Oh, mais oui bien sûr, Logan Cale ne s'amuse pas ; la fin du monde approche ! Combattre le pouvoir, protéger les opprimés, _blablabla il faut lutter_, c'est ça ?" Elle sera reprise plus tard par Logan, dans la voiture, lorsqu'ils se séparent.  
J'ai gardé ici la version d'origine parce que je la trouve plus sympa :)

** Je pense que le mot "yeux/eyes" sur lequel la voix de Max se fêle est en réalité celui contenu dans le nom _Eyes Only_ et non dans la phrase qui le précède.

*** "Croisé" est la traduction exacte de "crusader". On l'utilise peu dans le langage courant et son emploi n'est pas clair pour tout le monde, mais c'est plus précis que simplement "chevalier" et moins lourd que "chevalier des/en croisade(s)" ^^


End file.
